New beginig
by Ashy-Pikachu101
Summary: OC's of a regular teenage who was in love with her best friend until that one unmeaningless kiss but then she starts to fall for another guy right before her eyes and under her nose... i wonder what Ariel is thinking. her future might be at stake here.


AN: Hi my name is Ash here and i would love if you give me feed back on my first fan fic i hope it turns out alright! tell me what you think and i should continue! thanks! ^-^

* * *

><p>I remember the day like it was yesterday. The biggest regret of my life… there I was standing behind the building of my school with my biggest crush ever. Jake. I like him ever since I meet him in my P.E. class. Jake was a really sporty guy all the girls likes him. But I had something they didn't get to have with him, I am his best friend.<p>

Now I feel we are more but I am not sure. He wants me to kiss him. Is this actually happening? I mean me the total dork in school the one with the nerd glasses. The one that guys don't look at… Why me out of all people?

"Why me?" I ask Jake

"Listen Ariel, I just need help with something and this kiss will help me." he looks at me pleading. "Please for me? Your best friend?" he smiled at me with those dark blue eyes. He has a light brown with curls in it.

"Fine." I finally just gave in after a week of him asking me.

"Ok close your eyes and don't move." I did as I was told. I felt softness come on my lips and then a tong in my mouth forcing its way in, so pushed him away. "I only need that. Ok I have to go and ask this girl out."

What the hell did he think he was doing? "Just don't talk to me for a while." I tried to get away but he caught my arm. "JAKE! Let go of me now!" As got my arm free I flew around the corner in to my math partner Tyler. I felt my eyes sting, "Sorry" and I moved away from him hearing my name being called by both boys.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Jake I know it's you so don't even bother coming near me."

"It's not him it's me Ty."

"Tyler?" I turned around and there he was. I saw Jake walking the other directions and I started to cry. Tyler caught me as I went to fall on the floor and hugged me tightly.

"Ariel! Its ok!" he hugged me tighter as he slid down to the floor where we were sitting on our knees with him hugging me and hanging on while I cry my heart out. After that he walked me home and made sure I was alright. "Are you sure you're ok Ariel? I would feel bad If you don't have anyone to talk to."

"I am alright but you can stay if you like." I put the key in and unlocked the door. Living by your self is good at some times. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Nah they won't be home at all."

"Cool I would love to then." He said smiling. After we took off our shoes I went to the kitchen and pulled out some chicken and other stuff to go with it. I went to reach the seasoning that was way up high where I couldn't reach it. I was about to ask Tyler if he could get it but I felt warmth against my back and saw an arm reach above me. "Got it." I looked up at him and he smiled brilliantly at me like always.

I blushed being so close to a guy. "Thanks!" he sat it down next to the other food iteams.

"Is there something I can help with?" he asked.

"Umm Yeah sure there is always something." I had to think of something for him to do so I told him to clean the chicken and season it with the seasoning I made.

After we put it in the oven there was a knock at my door. "I will go get that while you finish the sides."

"Thanks!" I yelled from the kitchen.

I heard a commotion so I walked into the door way and found Jake there with Tyler on the floor.

I got so mad when I saw this, "What are you doing Jake! He might be hurt!" I flew down to my knees looking at Tyler on the floor.

"I am fine Ari."

Jake was getting me so mad. "JUST GO JAKE!"

"Why? So you can go and flirt with this guy? What do you think your doing letting him in the house when your dad is away?"

"He helped me. Just go! This doesn't concern you." I shoved him out of the door and shut it and locked it. "I am so sorry ty!" he was on his feet now.

"Nah its alright don't worry." He said smiling.

"You don't have to hide everything with a smile just so I don't worry about you."

"Its best that way." His phone rang. "I need to take this. Sorry." I went back in the kitchen so that he could have some privacy. I heard him come back in. "Sorry that was my dad."

"Is everything alright?" he looked angry, confused, and scared at the same time.

"No everything isn't alright." He sighed hard. "My dad got arrested again. This time for good. They took away the house from him so he could pay his depts. So now I have no place to like but move to my grandparents house."

I felt so sorry for him. His dad always made his life hard, never giving him a break. "You can stay with me if you want. I don't have an extra room but we can make due." I smiled at him hoping it will make him stay.

He ran his fingers threw his hair. "I don't know. I think I will be a bother to you and all."

"No it would be fun to have someone with me for once! My dad never comes home because he works in France and Japan most of the time. So it would be fun having to take care of someone other than myself! So in other words I would love to!" he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." he pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged him back. I hope this will be a good way to get over Jake by talking with other people than just Jake.

* * *

><p>Please review it and tell me what you think! thanks! :D<p> 


End file.
